


snow - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, theatre husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: seb and carlos are boyfriends and decide to build a snowman together on boxing day - cute shenanigans ensue, including a snowball fight and snow angels!
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	snow - a seblos oneshot <3

Carlos put his feet up on the couch and yawned. It was the morning of December 26th and all of the Christmas excitement in his house from the day before had worn off, leaving his family scattered around doing nothing. For one thing, it wasn’t snowing anymore, and the non-stop snowfall of the day before had made it a magical white Christmas. Carlos got out his phone and scrolled mindlessly through the multitude of Christmas - and the handful of Hanukkah - posts on Instagram, smiling at all of his friends’ pictures. He was so glad that the production of High School Musical that semester had given him not only the opportunity to work as a choreographer, but also his first real group of friends. And then there was Seb, his boyfriend. Carlos smiled at the thought of the blonde musical theatre farmboy. He was still getting used to them being boyfriends, but with every day that they spent together it sunk in a little more. Carlos navigated back to Seb’s account and was looking at his family Christmas post just a little longer when he received a text from him: 'hey babe! happy boxing day lol:)'

Carlos felt his heart flutter at being called “babe” and replied: 'happy boxing day to you too! you doing anything interesting to celebrate? ahaha'.

Seb’s reply came immediately: 'not really - everyone has kind of disappeared to their own corners of the house…'

Carlos stretched his back and sat up a bit on the couch before replying: 'honestly same, idk how my house went from the chaos it was last night to being completely deserted'.

Seb wrote back again: 'well, if you’re not doing anything, do you wanna come over? the snow is so pretty here on the farm!'

Carlos already started getting off the couch as he typed out his reply: 'yes pls, ok ill be there soon!'

Soon enough Carlos had put on a scarf, hat and gloves, and had gotten one of his older cousins to drive him to Seb’s farm. He rang the doorbell eagerly, filled with the nervous energy that he got every time he saw Seb. Carlos heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and smiled at the fact that Seb was running to get the door. A few moments later, it swung open to reveal Seb grinning out at Carlos. “Hi!” he said, and leaned in to give Carlos a peck.

Carlos blushed at the kiss and said, “hey, what’s up?” He walked inside after Seb and started to take off his coat and hat when the other boy turned to grab his arms.

“Well, I’ve honestly just been hanging around so far, but I was thinking we could head out back and, I don’t know, like, make a snowman? Or something?” Seb looked hopefully at Carlos.

Carlos shrugged his coat back on with an eager grin, “yes, that sounds super fun!”

“Ok, great! Let me just put on my coat and boots,” Seb reached into his hall closet to get his winter clothes, including a long knitted rainbow scarf.

“Is that a homemade scarf?” Carlos asked. “Because it’s very cute,” he nodded his approval.

Seb grinned and wrapped it around his neck. “My grandma knitted it and gave it to me for Christmas,” he said, “it’s really cute, she’s been trying so hard to show her acceptance of me being gay ever since I came out to her last year.” Seb closed the closet and walked Carlos through the living room to the house’s back door.

“That’s so sweet, did you manage to fit your entire extended family in here last night?” Carlos asked, trying to imagine dozens of relatives filling the space.

“Don’t ask me how,” Seb laughed, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch. “Between my extended family and the farm animals, there was a lot of chaotic energy here last night.”

Carlos reached out to hold Seb’s hand as they looked out at the untouched snow beyond the porch. “Well, it’s very peaceful now,” he said, leaning his head onto Seb’s shoulder.

Seb took a deep breath and basked in the silence for all of three seconds before yelling, “not for long!” and running off the porch out into the snow.

Carlos laughed and followed suit, trying for fun to step exclusively in the footprints that Seb had made. “You’re such an idiot!” he called after his boyfriend, who was already gathering up snow into a large pile. When Carlos caught up to Seb, he started helping to build the base of the snowman.

They quickly finished the first layer, though that one was the easiest. Seb tried to make a small snowball and roll it around to accumulate more snow for the second layer, but it kept falling apart when it was only half the size that they wanted. When Seb kept failing, Carlos said, “here, watch and learn,” and tried as well, but his snow wouldn’t stick together either.

“You were saying?” Seb smirked and raised an eyebrow at Carlos, who shot him a glare in return.

“Hey, this has always worked for me before, okay?” Carlos countered, playfully hitting Seb on the arm. Seb feigned shock and knelt back down to the ground, forming a snowball again. “What are you doing, honey, it’s not just gonna work all of a sudden-“ Carlos’ sentence was cut off when Seb looked up at him with a mischievous grin and threw the snowball at him.

“Seems like that one worked,” Seb giggled.

Carlos raised his eyebrows at Seb and calmly said, “oh, I see, we’re doing this?” He dropped down to the ground to start making several snowballs, and a look of worry crossed Seb’s face.

“Uh oh…” Seb trailed off, running away from Carlos and the house. He stopped behind a tree and started making his own set of snowballs there, ready to retaliate when Carlos would attack. Seb took a quick peek back around the tree and was immediately met by a snowball to the chest and Carlos running toward him. 

“How are your reflexes so fast, what the hell?” Seb laughed, throwing a few snowballs at the quickly-approaching Carlos.

“Ten years of dance training!” Carlos shouted back with a grin and a pirouette. Before he could reach the blonde boy, he dropped his last snowball and stopped to make a new one.

Seb took this as his opportunity to get away and ran in the opposite direction, frantically looking back to see Carlos hot on his trail. “No!” he shrieked and laughed as Carlos hit him right in the center of his back. Seb dramatically dropped to his knees and fell into the snow, turning around so he was on his back.

Carlos stood over him with a triumphant grin. “Do you accept defeat?” he asked.

Seb nodded and held out his hand. “Help me up?” he asked, looking up at Carlos with puppy dog eyes.

Carlos rolled his eyes and laughed, grabbing Seb’s hand. “You shouldn’t have dropped to the floor,” he tried to pull but Seb wouldn’t get up, and instead pulled Carlos to the ground with him.

Carlos let out a shriek but landed gracefully before laying his head carefully back into the snow. Seb laughed and turned to his boyfriend, his face softening into a smile, before looking back up at the clear blue sky again. He stretched out his arms and started sliding them up and down, along with his legs. “Look, a snow angel!” Seb turned his head to Carlos and beamed at him.

Carlos smiled fondly and softly said, “you’re a snow angel,” before blushing madly. “Oh my God that was so cheesy I’m sorry,” he laughed, and Seb giggled.

Seb stopped making the snow angel and shuffled closer so he could wrap an arm around Carlos. “No, I think it’s cute when you say stuff like that,” he chuckled. “It shows that you’re comfortable around me,” he said softly and nuzzled Carlos’ nose with his own.

Carlos stared back at Seb in awe and wrapped his arm around his neck. “Yeah, I guess I am,” he smiled, their faces still nearly touching. Barely needing to move, he leaned in to kiss Seb, slowly and gently. Seb’s arm tightened around Carlos’ back and then his hand started tracing patterns over the other boy’s coat. Carlos played with the hair at the nape of Seb’s neck in response, eliciting a contented sigh. They pulled apart and locked eyes again, not needing any words to express what they were feeling. Carlos leaned back into the snow again and his eyes drifted shut. Maybe it was just the cold, or maybe it was the way that he could feel Seb there without seeing him, but he felt the need to take in the moment, and Seb did the same.

After they had laid in the snow a few minutes longer, both boys started to really process the cold and got up to wander back to their unfinished snowman.

“Let’s try together,” Seb suggested regarding their previous failed attempts at making the second layer. Instead of just rolling a regular snowball around, they placed one on the first layer and packed snow onto it, and it stuck together.

“Nice!” Carlos high-fived Seb when they got the second layer to stay in place. They quickly managed to make the snowman’s head as well.

“I’ll go get some pebbles - can you find a few twigs for the arms back at my tree?” Seb asked with a chuckle.

Carlos picked out two pretty even sticks to be the arms and returned to find Seb giving their snowman pebble eyes, a nose and a mouth. Carlos nodded approvingly and stared at the snowman contemplating how to stick in the arms, earning a laugh from Seb.

Finally he stuck the twigs into the snowman so that they were sticking up, twig hands in the air. “Now we can call him Bob Fosse, what do you think?” Carlos grinned at Seb.

“Sounds about right,” Seb laughed, taking off his hat to put it on Fosse’s head.

“And for the finishing touch,” Carlos said and dramatically put his scarf around the snowman. He stepped back to look proudly at Fosse and took a picture of him.

“You know what? I’m very impressed with our creation!” Seb beamed at Carlos, their gazes lingering on each other. Seb noticed Carlos shiver and his expression turned to one of concern. “You don’t have a scarf anymore!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m fine,” Carlos said, his teeth chattering.

“No no, it’s cold! Here, we can share mine,” Seb unwrapped his long rainbow scarf and looped it around Carlos’ neck, pulling him closer and wrapping it around his own neck as well. Both boys laughed at the impracticality of it but Seb just put his arms around Carlos and said, “see?”

Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he glanced up at Seb’s head. “And you don’t have a hat anymore, which means I get to do this,” he grinned as he ran his fingers through Seb’s hair.

The blonde boy thought about protesting in the name of not messing up his hair, but then he realized that he’d already laid in the snow, and besides, it felt really nice. “I won’t complain this time,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

“So the truth comes out, huh?” Carlos chuckled and dropped his hands back down, earning a pout from his boyfriend. Seb tightened the scarf around their necks to bring them closer to each other and crashed their lips together. Carlos was momentarily startled by the action but his eyes squeezed shut and he reacted quickly. His hands flew back up to Seb’s head, running through his hair, and Carlos felt Seb smile into the kiss. He pulled away but placed tons of little kisses over Seb’s cheeks and jaw, earning a small giggle, before returning to his lips. Seb finally pulled away for good and nuzzled his face into Carlos’ neck.

They rested there peacefully for a moment before Seb’s little sister ran out onto the porch and yelled, “Sebby! Can you make us hot chocolate?!!” The boys rolled their eyes with a sigh and laughed.

Seb unwrapped the scarf, leaving it around Carlos’ neck, and took his hand to walk back inside. Seb couldn’t help but kiss Carlos on the cheek right before they walked in. “You just look so cute in my scarf,” he said with an unapologetic smile.

After making hot chocolate for all of the kids, the boys were cleaning up in the kitchen. “You know,” Seb said, turning to Carlos, “we should make this our new Boxing Day tradition, since neither of us had one.”

Carlos smiled and raised his eyebrows at Seb. “Oh yeah? That could work… Which part?”

Seb bit his lip and grinned, wrapping an arm around Carlos’ waist and whispering into his ear, “all of it?”

**Author's Note:**

> ps if someone is talented at art and wants to draw seblos wrapped together in a big knitted rainbow scarf that would be so fulfilling pls and thank you


End file.
